hackAnother Story
by Animeguy13
Summary: A girl's best friend is put into a coma, she has to find away to awaken him, yeah i know i suck at summaries, enjoy


I dont own any characters from the show or the show itself or the game so on and so forth a few of theses characters are mine though

Prolog

Kimi sat in her hospital bed looking over the room her mind going over the events from days before that haunted her, she tried to hold back tears as she remembered, knowing that her best friend is in the room next to her in a coma. She slowly closed her eyes and remembered

Kanasume run through the root town frantically buying items to prepare for the adventure her and her best friend were going on she had also gotten him a gift which she held very protectively in her arms. She bit her bottom lip before she spoke "I hope he likes it; I spent all day looking for it"

The wave master kana held her staff in one hand and put the sword in her inventory along with a lot of other items. She wore light violet robes and wore a hat that looked similar to a jesters hat with the ends going down past her knees one half of the hat was purple the other was white, and she had long dark hair her soft blue eyes started at her reflection she sat in the with her feet dangling above the water in front of the item shop waiting for her friend. A radiant Angelic feather floated down landing in front of her in the water and spun a little on the surface. She looked up and smiled seeing a familiar blade master standing on the railing of the bridge, it was Cory, her best friend, who she had a secretly been in love with all her life, he smiled and stepped off the railing of the bridge walking toward her, the sun reflected off his ebony armor, he has short dark hair and a red headband, his Ivory white wings were medium sized just big enough to fly with. He approached her holding something behind his back. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Kana smiled some "not too long" She tried to move to get a peek at what was behind his back. He smiled and took a Witch's Stick from behind his back and gave it to her, Kana stared taking the staff carefully in her hands like it would break. She looked up at her friend eyes wide then hugged him tightly. "Thank you sooo much!!!! Where did you get it!?"

Cory grinned "I have a high level friend" Kana grinned and took the sword she got for Cory out of her inventory and gave it to him; it was a Phoenix's Fire, he looked surprise to see his friend have such a rare item in her possession "wow thank you Kana" He said with a grin and looked at the sword "so are you ready for the adventure today?"

Kana nodded "yes I have all the supplies, Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field right? But that's a newbie area"

Cory nodded "yes but that's where all the strange incidents have been happening, a player on the message board asked me to check it out. Kana nodded she knew Cory always liked to help people she admired that about him she got up and smiled and hurried to the chaos gate with him, whenever Cory got a request to check out an area its was always a fun time. They warped to the area appearing in a grass field. Cory held a Fairy's Orb in the air causing the field portals to appear on their maps. "Our first job is to clear the field" he said as he gripped his sword. Kana nodded and they began to get to work

They fought through the weak monsters they fell in droves before Cory and Kana. "Heh I don't know what would make people think this is a problem area its just full of weaklings" Cory smirked.

They approached the last portal, oddly an Ark Prince emerged from it, both Kana and Cory looked shocked. "What the hell, what is that doing here!?" he exclaimed. Kana backed up a little

"Let's kill it fast and get out of here" She muttered. Cory nodded and charged out the monster and fire consumed his sword as he began to spin around

"Vak Revolver!" Cory yelled as Arc Prince screeched in pain Kana smirked and delivered the final blow holding her staff in the air.

"Wernek Rf!" Kana chanted as dark monster wernek killed the arc prince. Cory hurried back to kana

"What the hell happened?" Cory asked mostly to himself. Kana shook her head.

"I don't know we should get out of here" Kana spoke frightened. Cory shook his head

"We're going to keep going" Cory spoke bravely walking toward the dungeon Kana following in toe.

It didn't take them long to reach the bottom level when they arrived they found themselves on a strange floating piece of land. Cory looked around quickly his sword tightly in his hand. "What the hell is this place?" he wondered. Kana bit her bottom lip as she spoke.

"I don't know lets get out of here" Just then Skeith appeared and swung his wand at Cory; He parried but was hit when Skeith attacked again causing Cory to go into Protect Break.

"What the?" Cory said as Skeith's wand appeared behind him and lifted his body off the ground as it floated upwards, skeith extended his hand and the twilight bracelet appeared around his wrist as he data drained Cory. Kana watched in horror.

"Cory!!!" Kana screamed in horror. Cory vanished and Skeith turned his sights to kana flew toward her...


End file.
